AT DUBAI (SEQUEL OTWTD)
by lilbaek614
Summary: FF ini adalah Lanjutan dari FF ON THE WAY TO DUBAI. HAPPY READING ! (CHANBAEK)
1. CHAP 1

**MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **X**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **KIM MINSOEK as XIUMIN**

 **KIM JONGDAE as CHEN**

 **KIM JUN MYEON as SUHO**

 **etc**

.

.

.

.

 **NO COPAST**

.

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

.

 **HAPPY READING GUYS !!!**

Berada dalam satu ruangan bersama sang kekasih hati tetapi saling mendiami satu sama lain adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol benci. Selalu seperti ini. Apalagi melihat keadaan sang kekasih seperti tengah menahan sesuatu yang terlihat dari pancaran matanya, yappp... Baekhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada nya tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan nya. Sungguh ini adalah salah satu siksaan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan ku ?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit berbisik pada Jongdae yang duduk tepat disebelah nya, dan yah ngomong-ngomong mereka masih berada di atas awan dengan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi untuk menuju Dubai.

"Hng ? Ohh baiklah..." jawab Jongdae yang seakan mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol yang meminta berpindah tempat duduk. "Terima kasih, Hyung..." lalu setelah berpindah tempat duduk dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol dengan hati-hati memanggil Xiumin dan mengarahkan tangan nya pada bahu Xiumin agar Xiumin mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Xiumin pada Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu seingatnya Jongdae -kekasihnya- yang berada disebelah nya tetapi sekarang berganti dengan Chanyeol. "Hyung, boleh kah aku meminta bantuan mu ?" bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara gaduh pada kabin pesawat yang sedang hening. "Apa itu ?" tanya Xiumin, "Tolong tanyakan pada Baekhyunie apa yang terjadi pada nya ? Tanya kan apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" bisik Chanyeol lagi. "Huh ? Bukan kah kau bisa menyampaikan nya lewat pesan ?" jawab Xiumin, "Kita masih di pesawat, Hyung. Dan dipesawat tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel... " jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau benar juga, hmmm baiklah akan aku sampaikan." ucap Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang Ia lihat sedang menatap keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan awan putih. "Baek ?" tanya Xiumin dengan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya, " Ya, Hyung ?" jawab Baekhyun "Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kau makan ? Biasanya kau selalu meminta ini dan itu pada saat penerbangan seperti ini ?" tanya Xiumin pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak... Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, Hyung." jawab Baekhyun cepat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. 'Apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu, Baek ? Aku tau kau sedang baik-baik saja saat ini...' gumam Xiumin dalam hati. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepala nya pertanda Baekhyun tidak merespon, "Terima kasih, Hyung." ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang terlihat muram dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Xiumin.

Chanyeol sungguh sangat khawatir pada kekasih mungilnya itu, pasalnya kekasih nya hanya diam menutup mulut dengan wajah muram juga mengabaikan segala pesan dan telepon darinya. Seingat Chanyeol tadi malam mereka baik-baik saja, dan pagi ini Baekhyun sungguh berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di Dubai Uni Emirat Arab, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Al Maktoum Uni Emirat Arab, kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk tetap duduk sampai pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti dengan sempurna pada tempatnya dan lampu tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan. Berakhirlah sudah penerbangan kita pada hari ini atas nama Korean Air, dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas mengucapkan selamat berpisah dan semoga dapat berjumpa lagi di dalam penerbangan Korean Air lain waktu. Sebelum meninggalkan pesawat, kami ingatkan kembali kepada anda untuk memeriksa kembali bagasi kabin anda agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Para penumpang dengan lanjutan penerbangan silahkan melapor pada bagian layanan pindah pesawat di ruang penerbangan. Terima kasih." suara tersebut pertanda bahwa mereka siap ingin mendarat, beberapa artis besutan SM dan staff pun mempersiapkan diri untuk mendarat.

Suara ramai dengan teriakan nyaring berasal dari Bandara Dubai yang seketika penuh dengan banyak nya fans yang berdatangan ingin menyambut sang Idola, berbagai banner atau atribut dengan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Dubai' diperuntukan pada sang Idola pun terpampang dengan jelas. Mereka menunggu sang Idola dengan sangat gembira, tetapi kabar mengatakan bahwa para artis melewati pintu VVIP atau pintu khusus karena para staff SM merasa bahwa para artis harus di amankan jika tidak ingin terjadi kejadian yang tidak di inginkan karena banyak nya fans yang datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME FOR CONCERT**

 **.**

 **.**

Konser yang di gelar di Autism Rocks Arena, Dubai berlangsung sangat meriah. Lalu pada keesokan hari nya para artis menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Burj Khalifa yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya, berfoto-foto ria atau sekedar bercengkrama adalah yang dilakukan para artis kini. Mereka semua sungguh sangat bahagia karena melangsungkan konser di Dubai yang terselenggara untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, wajah nya menyiratkan bahwa diri nya lelah juga ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baek ?" tanya Suho pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan disebelah nya, mereka ingin menuju restaurant untuk makan malam dengan para staff dan artis SM yang lain. "Tidak, Hyung... Bisakah kita ketempat lain ? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata hanya dengan mu ?" tanya Baekhyun. "Baiklah..." jawab Suho. Dengan izin dari sang manajer, Baekhyun dan Suho menuju ke taman yang berada di belakang restaurant, mereka duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman tersebut dengan dua gelas es kopi yang menemani mereka.

"Ada apa ? Apa kah kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol ?" tanya sang Leader pada Baekhyun yang mengawali percapakapan mereka malam ini, "Bukan... Bukan Chanyeollie..." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tertekuk dalam. "Lalu ?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang sedikit penasaran, "Mereka, Hyung. Mereka melakukan nya lagi pada ku, apa aku salah mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Hyung... Ak-aku sungguh ingin, ingin berama Chanyeollie..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada terputus saat menceritakan nya pada Suho dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh melewati kedua pipi tembam nya yang pucat.

"Tidak, Baek kau tidak salah..." jawab Suho dengan nada yang sangat menenangkan, "Ta-tapi ak-aku sung...guh ingin berada dekat dengan Chan-chanyeollie... Tetapi me-mereka selalu melarangku dan memperhatikan ku dari jauh..." wajah mungil yang selalu menampilkan senyuman kini hilang entah kemana, yang ada hanya kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata nya. Bibir mungil yang selalu melengkung keatas dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manis bak bidadari nya sekarang hilang seolah dunia tidak setuju akan manis nya senyuman bibir itu, sekarang bibir itu hanya menggeluarkan rengekan kesedihan yang menyiratkan akan sakit hati yang mendalam.

"Kau tau, Baek ? Mereka melakukan itu untuk mu, untuk Chanyeol, untuk diriku, untuk EXO, untuk kami dan tentu untuk mereka... Mereka melindungi diri mu, tetapi cara mereka yang salah. Salah karena menentang mu untuk menjauhi Chanyeol dan salah karena membatasi ruang gerak mu, Aku tau apa yang kau rasa kan saat ini tetapi aku juga tau apa yang mereka rencana kan untuk kita, Baek. Tunggulah sebentar, sebentar saja lagi dan besok kau sudah bebas dengan Chanyeollie mu... Mereka akan melepaskan mu besok, percaya lah pada ku..." jelas Suho dengan senyuman menawan nya bak sang peri yang memberikan sebuah jalan terang, "Aku tau pada saat kemarin pagi, sikap mu sungguh sangat berubah dan Chanyeol bertanya padaku, Ia bertanya mengapa kau seperti itu tetapi aku tidak mau memberitahunya karena Ia akan tau sendiri mengapa kau seperti ini. Malam ini setelah makan malam, aku mengizinkan mu untuk mengunjungi kamarnya tetapi hanya 30 menit karena manajer pasti akan mencari member yang hilang dari kamar nya. Aku akan mengalihakan perhatian manajer, jadi kau harus menggunakan waktu dengan baik. Mengerti ?" jelas Suho lagi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat turun disepanjang pipi tembam nya, dan langsung menerjang Suho dengan pelukan nya "Terima kasih, Hyung... Kau benar-benar yang terbaik !!!" teriak Baekhyun senang dengan wajah yang kembali ceria, kini Ia mempunyai kesempatan emas untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan langsung pada Chanyeollie nya.

 **END**

 **A/N : Cek... Cek 123 cek mwehehehe :)) haii gaissss, i'm back !!! Gimana ending nyaa ??? Gantung ? Sedih ? Gak karuan ? Jelek ? Huhuhu maafin yakk :(( aku yakin terusan ff on the way dubai ini banyak yang gak suka huhuhu :'(( btw mau dikasih sequel nya apa engga nih ?? Hmmm kayanya gak usah aja deh ya ?? Ehh apa gimana ? Hehehe :)) Mending kalian review deh mau nya gimana ;)) so !!! Kutunggu Review kalian yakkk kawand :)) Thanks !!!**

 **@lilbaek614**


	2. CHAP 2

**CHAP 2**

 **e)(o**

 **-CHANYEOL POV-**

Apakah mencintaimu harus sesulit ini ? Semua rintangan yang terjadi aku berjanji bahwa aku yakin bisa melewati semua nya, meski aku tidak bisa menerjang segala isi dunia ini untuk mu tetapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah berada tepat di samping mu dan memeluk mu. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa, Aku dan Dirimu bisa melewati semua ini bersama.

Tetapi, yang kulihat hanya dirimu bersama dengan seseorang yang lain. Baek, aku disini aku ada disini. Aku selalu untukmu, tetapi mengapa kau jatuh pada pelukan orang lain ? Mengapa dia bisa membuat tangis mu berubah menjadi senyum dalam sekejap mata ? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu ? Apa ini jawaban atas segala yang kau lakukan pada ku pada tempo hari ? Katakan saja, aku siap menerima nya.

 **-CHANYEOL POV END-**

Apa yang dilihat Chanyeol saat ini adalah pemandangan dimana Baekhyun -kekasih mungilnya- tengah berpelukan diatas bangku panjang taman belakang restaurant dibawah penerangan cahaya lampu taman yang sudah agak redup dengan seorang pria yang tengah membelakanginya. Segala amarah telah berada dalam puncak kepala nya, Ia mencari Baekhyun bukan untuk melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini. Ia mencari Baekhyun karena dirasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, jadi Ia mencoba mencari keseluruh penjuru restaurant tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Lalu Chanyeol mencoba mencari menuju taman dan BANG !!! Ia melihat Baekhyun tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria yang Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu seseorang yang Ia kenal atau tidak, dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya diam menutup mulutnya rapat dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan pertanda Ia sedang menahan amarah yang siap diledakkan. Dan Chanyeol mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kedua kaki nya untuk menghampiri kedua pria itu. Apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan saat tiba-tiba seorang Park Chanyeol datang dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya ?

Terkejut. Mereka berdua terkejut karena seorang Park Chanyeol muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka, "Ch-chan ???" suara nya sedikit tergugu karena belum sepenuhnya sadar dari terkejutan nya "Kau... ?" lanjut nya. "Apa Baek ? Ahhh... Ternyata kau seperti ini dibelakang ku ?! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ini alasan nya kau menjauhi ku dari kemarin hah ?!!! Dan Hyung !!! Kau benar-benar... !!! Apa maksud dari semua ini ?!! Kalian berkencan di belakang ku !!?" teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam, "Apa kau bilang ?!! Apa maksud dari ucapan mu, Park Chanyeol ?!!! Kau menuduh ku berselingkuh ?!!" teriak Baekhyun dengan amarah pula dan bangkit dari duduk nya lalu berhadapan dengan sang kekasih yang tubuh nya lebih tinggi menjulang dari nya, "Kau menuduh ku ?!! Apa benar kau menuduh ku hah ?!!" teriak Baekhyun lagi tepat di hadapan wajah kekasih nya yang menampilkan aura ketidaksukaan nya dan tentu aura cemburu yang sangat kentara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berkata seperti itu padaku... Kau... Sung...," ucapan nya terhenti kala air mata itu turun lagi melewati kedua pipi tembam nya yang sudah memerah, lalu di usapnya air mata yang jatuh secara kasar dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata sang kekasih, tatapan mata Baekhyun seolah menyiratkan akan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam dan ketidakpercayaan nya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kekasih. Lalu pergi dengan kedua bibir yang dirapatkan, dan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat menahan semua gejolak amarah yang berusaha Ia pendam.

Chanyeol ? Ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya setelah melihat bagaimana tatapan kedua bola mata yang sangat Ia kagumi, sorot itu menunjukan kepedihan dan sangat kentara akan kesakitan nya. Apa yang Ia lakukan tadi ? Apa yang Ia katakan tadi ? Apa maksud dari ini semua ?

Pertanyaan itu selalu berulang di kepalanya, dan seolah pertanyaan itu berdengung di kedua telinga lebar nya, dengan pandangan yang sarat akan bingung. "Kau melakukan nya lagi," ucap Junmyeon -sang leader- pada sosok yang tinggi menjulang didepan nya dengan wajah yang disinari lampu taman yang agak remang, "Huh ?" jawab sosok itu dengan wajah yang menunjukan kebingungan, "Kau membuatnya sedih lagi, harusnya kau bertanya dulu apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini," ucap Junmyeon lagi, "Apa ?" tanya sosok itu lagi -Chanyeol- "Kami membicarakan tentang kalian, mereka." ucap nya dengan tangan yang bersilang didepan dada, "Kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang lurus kedepan menanti setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh leader nya.

"Kau tau ? Dia datang menghampiriku dan ingin memberitahuku sesuatu, Dia mengatakan semuanya. Tentang sikapnya padamu, dan sikapnya selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu semua karena mereka, mereka selalu melakukannya. Kau juga tau tidak ? Baekhyun sempat menangis tadi saat Ia menceritakan apa yang Ia alami dan kenapa Ia bersikap seperti itu padamu. Dan yaa aku sudah mengerti juga aku memberikan jalan tengah untuk kalian berdua tetapi kau malah datang menghancurkan semuanya, berkata seenaknya juga menuduh kita berdua, ckckckck apa yang kau pikirkan ???" jelas Junmyeon dengan pertanyaan yang mengarah pada Chanyeol, yang hanya menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat.

"A... Aku tidak tau, Hyung," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit terbata "Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Kumohon beri tau aku, Hyung..." ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan secara bersamaan. "Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, dan tarik semua kata-katamu tadi. Jujur itu sangat mengejutkan juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan." ucap Junmyeon lagi, "Dan aku akan memberikan mu satu kesempatan, malam ini setelah makan malam datang lah kekamar ku, aku akan memberikan kalian waktu 30 menit, ingat ! Hanya 30 menit untuk kalian menyelesaikan masalah, oke ?" jelas Junmyeon pada Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

 **END / NEXT (?)**

 **A/N : Haiii... Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Semoga sehat selalu yaa :)) harus sehat dong kan lagi ngejalanin ibadah puasa *bagi yang menjalankan* ;)) puasanya semangat terus yaa !! :)) By the way, maaf baru muncul lagi setelah sekian lama hehehe :')) aku bawa lanjutan nya nih tapi masih gantung ya ? Hehehe maaf :(( selalu saja tidak ada ide buat lanjutan nya :(( Aku harap kalian selalu enjoy sama tulisan ku yang selalu absurd dan gak jelas ini yaa :)) and I need some review, please Thank u !!!**

 **With love, @lilbaek614**


	3. CHAP 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **#DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA INI SETELAH BERBUKA PUASA#**

Dapatkah aku mengklaim mu hanya untuk diriku sendiri ? Tidak hanya hati mu, melainkan wajah indah mu, bibir mungil mu, mata indah mu, dan segala yang ada pada dirimu, Byun Baekhyun ? Dapatkah hanya aku seorang yang melihat senyum indah mu itu ? Dapatkah hanya diriku seorang lah yang mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang cantik sekaligus indah ?

Tetapi, mengapa kau menjauh dari ku ? Mengapa kau seperti tidak bisa tersentuh oleh ku ? Dulu, kau mengenggam tangan ku dengan sangat erat. Tetapi mengapa kau melepas nya ? Seolah kau mengatakan ingin menjauhi diriku.

Kau berada di tengah daratan yang dikelilingi lautan membentang seolah olah menantangku untuk ku lalui dan berjumpa dengan mu lagi, untuk ku gapai dirimu kembali. Entah dari mana saat aku berkedip muncul sebuah jembatan yang membentang seolah memanggil ku untuk menyebrangi nya.

Saat ku telah tiba di tengah daratan. Diam. Hanya itu yang kau lakukan, diam dan perlahan pudar lalu bibir mungil mu mengatakan "Cukup sampai disini, Aku tidak tahan dengan ucapan mu kala itu, kau menyakiti ku lagi, lagi dan lagi." ucapnya lalu hilang.

 **-CHANYEOL's DREAM END** -

"Baek... Jangan... Baby... Please... Ak... Aku sungguh sangat bersalah... Tidak... Tidak... Baby !!!" teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh, "Hei... Hei... Chan ? Ada apa ? Chan ? Bangun lah... Ada apa dengan mu ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya -Chanyeol- yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ohh tidak lebih tepatnya tidur dan seperti nya sedang mendapatkan mimpi.

"Hei... Bangunlah... Itu hanya mimpi," ucap Baekhyun dengan jari jemari mungilnya mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah sang kekasih dengan berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih, "Hei sayang..." bisik Baekhyun pada salah satu telinga lebar itu, "Hei bangun lah, Sayang ?" bisik Baekhyun lagi dengan jari-jari mungilnya membelai kedua kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup itu, "Ba... Baby ? Kau kah itu ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan berusaha merejapkan mata nya sesekali untuk menormalkan penglihatan nya yang sempat mengabur efek bangun tidur.

"Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah pandangan matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang cantik dihadapan nya dengan balutan baju tidur khas hotel, "Apakah benar ini kau ?" tanya nya lagi dengan tangan yang berusaha menangkup kedua pipi tembam nan kenyal itu, diusap nya dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah jika Ia mengusapnya dengan penuh semangat menyebabkan pipi itu hancur. "Chan ? Apa kau mengalami amnesia ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa ? A... Amnesia ? Ti... Tidak, Baby. Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak sakit apapun... " ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bingung dan secara bersamaan meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Lalu kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau baru saja bertemu dengan ku ? Apa yang terjadi pada mu ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan sedikit membenarkan posisi duduk nya dengan wajah yang tepat menghadap sang kekasih.

"Mimpi. Tadi aku bermimpi tentang dirimu yang meninggalkan ku, kau mengatakan aku telah banyak menyakiti mu lalu kau pergi menghilang entah kemana... Maafkan aku, Baby. Aku tau aku salah !!" ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan nada penyesalan dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam, "Hei... Sudah lah, itu hanya mimpi. Dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisi mu, Yeol. Aku akan selalu di sisimu," ucap Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan semua ucapan ku yang kemarin malam, itu sungguh salah ku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan mu dulu, tapi aku malah menuduh mu yang tidak-tidak, aku tau kau sangat membenci ku atas perkataan ku itu. Kumohon maafkan aku..." sesal Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bergetar dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar pertanda Chanyeol sedang menangis dengan menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar dengan deras.

"Kita sudah membahasnya semalam, Chan. Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi, dan ya lagi pula semua nya sudah baik-baik saja. Aku yang salah karena tidak bercerita padamu terlebih dahulu, ini juga salah ku. Tenang lah, kumohon..." bisik Baekhyun dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada bahu lebar yang tengah bergetar itu.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Setelah Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa Leader nya itu memberikan waktu untuk nya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bergegas masuk menuju Restaurant dan memakan makan malam nya dengan sedikit gelisah karena kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat muram dari sebelumnya dan Ia adalah penyebab dari masalah tersebut.

 **#SKIP TIME#**

 **(IN HOTEL)**

"Hyung, bisakah kau antarkan aku menuju minimarket didepan hotel ?" tanya Junmyeon pada sang manajer yang sedang membereskan beberapa peralatan, "Huh ? Malam-malam begini ? Apa yang ingin kau beli ? Ini sudah jam untuk beristirahat, dan besok kita semua akan pulang. Kembali ke kamar mu," ucap sang manajer, "Hanya sebentar, aku sangat haus. Dan aku membutuhkan jus untuk menghilangkan rasa haus ku," lanjut Junmyeon dengan tangan yang menarik sang manajer berusaha untuk mengajak nya pergi keluar.

"Haish... Benar-benar kau ini. Baiklah-baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar okeh ? Karena aku harus memeriksa rekan-rekanmu," jawab sang manajer. "Aku mengerti... Aku mengerti, maka cepatlah aku sungguh sangat haus, Hyung." ucap Junmyeon dan mereka berdua pergi menuju minimarket terdekat dari hotel yang mereka tempati.

 **(JUNMYEON HOTEL ROOM)**

"Hyung ? Apa kau didalam ?" diketuknya pintu hotel tersebut, "Apa aku langsung masuk saja ? Lagi pula mungkin Suho hyung sudah keluar," ucap nya bermonolog. Lalu di bukanya pintu hotel tersebut dan nampaklah sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri menghadap pintu balkon dengan salah satu jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka memaksa angin luar berhembus masuk kedalam dam menyapa sang penghuni.

"Kau bisa sakit jika membiarkan angin malam masuk, Baby." ucap Chanyeol yang sudah tepat berada di belakang sosok mungil itu, lalu sosok itu menengok disertai wajah yang sedikit terkejut lalu dengan cepat merubah air wajah nya menjadi muram kembali, "Aku tidak akan mudah sakit hanya karena angin malam," balas sosok itu -Baekhyun-

"Aku salah." ucap Chanyeol, "Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit bingung, "Aku bilang aku salah, Baby. Aku mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas pada mu, aku tau kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padaku, aku salah karena aku tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu pada mu, aku... Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf," sesal Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantung celana nya.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara dari keduanya, hanya suara angin yang berhembus memasuki jendela kamar hotel disertai suara gesekan gorden dan kayu jendela yang sangat pelan, kedua nya masih tetap terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menundukan kepala nya dalam.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan menggerakan kedua tungkai kaki nya mendekat kearah kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan 'ritual' minta maaf nya, tepat sesaat setelah berada dihadapan kekasihnya diam-diam sudut bibir mungil nya terangkat keatas "Aku memaafkan mu," bisik nya dengan sangat pelan, tetapi Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan nya dengan sangat baik karena berada tepat dihadapannya kini.

Wajah Chanyeol terangkat, dengan disambut senyuman manis Baekhyun membuat raut wajah bingung yang di tampilkan Chanyeol. Mengapa kekasih nya tersenyum ? Mengapa kekasih nya memaafkan nya dengan mudah ? Bukankah dia melakukan hal yang menyakitkan ? Pertanyaan itu terus muncul didalam benak Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku memaafkan mu ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan lucu dengan mata puppy nya yang berkedip-kedip lucu pertanda Ia sedang merajuk, "Oh ? Ak... Aku senang sekali, Baby," ucap Chanyeol yang sadar dari keterkejutan nya.

"Aku hanya kaget, kau..." ucapan Chanyeol mengantung dan digantikan dengan kecupan ringan di kedua bibir tebalnya yang berasal dari bibir tipis sang kekasih, "Aku memaafkan mu, dan maafkan aku sudah berbicara seperti itu tadi saat di restaurant." ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir tebal nan seksi sang kekasih.

"Sungguh ?" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan raut wajah bodohnya,

CUP

Dikecup lagi bibir tebal Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menampilkan deretan gigi rapih nan bersih nya dihadapan wajah sang kekasih. "Apa kau tidak senang ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada sedikit kecewa, "Huh ?" balas Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun dengan rasa tidak sabar nya langsung menerjang kedua bibir tebal milik Chanyeol, di raupnya kedua bibir yang masih kaku tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tadi, di lumatnya perlahan dan mencoba mengajak sang kekasih membalas ciuman nya dan sejenak setelah nya Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah semangat nya.

Diraupnya bibir mungil sang kekasih dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap tubuh mungil itu, wajah yang dimiringkan ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti tautan bibir yang sedang mereka lakukan, mata mereka terpejam satu sama lain seolah menikmati pertautan bibir itu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun diletakan di atas pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan yang meremas kemeja belakang Chanyeol seolah mengikuti alur permainan mereka.

Suara kecipak bibir terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel sang Leader, suasana kedua nya semakin panas dengan desahan-desahan tertahan dari Baekhyun yang seperti disengaja ditahan agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan, tangan besar Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, tangan nya menari-nari di atas punggung kecil Baekhyun dan merambat turun hendak menuju kedua bongkahan yang sangat kenyal 'menurutnya' lalu,

 _Drttt... Drrrttt..._

Saku celana nya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk, dengan wajah yang tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka dan tangan nya mengambil ponsel dari salah satu saku celana yang Ia pakai dengan terus menerus mengumpat didalam hati nya juga melontarkan sumpah serapah bagi yang menelpon nya disaat waktu yang tidak tepat itu.

"Ya ? Hmmm... Sudah, Baiklah-baiklah," ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah Ia menjawab panggilan itu, "Dari siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi tembam nya, "Oh... Junmyeon Hyung, dia berkata Ia sedang berjalan pulang menuju hotel." jawab Chanyeol sambil memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celana nya.

"Benarkah ? Itu tanda nya kita harus kembali kekamar masing-masing, Chan..." ucap Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang siap-siap untuk meninggalkan kamar, "Tunggu..." tangan Baekhyun di tahan oleh Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan nya dengan alis yang diangkat, "Tidur di kamar ku saja, kita bisa menukar dengan Jongdae, dia juga bisa tidur dengan Minseok Hyung." ucap Chanyeol

"Apakah tidak papa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak percaya, "Serahkan saja padaku," ucap Chanyeol lalu mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan keluar menuju kamar hotel yang Chanyeol tempati.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Stt... Sudah lah, aku memaafkan mu sayang." bisik Baekhyun lagi dengan tangan yang mengusap bahu Chanyeol dan melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi wajah tampan nya. "Lihat aku," ucap Baekhyun lalu dengan segera Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata yang indah milik kekasih mungilnya itu "Aku memaafkan mu, dan aku sangat tidak menyukai kau menangis. Itu membuat hati ku sakit, jadi berhenti lah menangis, Chan... " ucap Baekhyun dengan jari nya Ia bawa pada wajah tampan Chanyeol dan mengusap air mata yang membekas di kedua sudut mata besar nya, "Kumohon... " ucap Baekhyun penuh permohonan dengan wajah cantik nya dan senyuman cantik bak bidadari itu membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah nya tertular oleh senyuman itu.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, dan tidak akan membuat mu merasakan sakit lagi. Aku mencintai mu, Baby... Sungguh sangat, sangat mencintai mu... " ucap Chanyeol dan menempelkan kedua bibir ranum nya pada kening sang kekasih.

 **END**

 **A/N : Haiii gaes :)) aku kambek mwehehe ;)) kuharap kalian tydack kecewa dengan ending nya yahh :(( aku gak ngefeel buat manis manis soalnya :'( huhuhu mianhae:(( tjukup syudah kata kata dari kuh * tunggu next project berikutnya yahhhh :)) Jangan lupa buat review dan love dari kalian ;)) thank u !!!**

 **@lilbaek614**


End file.
